I remember you
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: Itachi didn't know why he had picked her up from that alleyway, but she was living with him now. Neither of them know it but this dirty street whore has a secret that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooooo. Its lyke, SUMMER and I'm back to writing baby! A lot of you are probably thinking: well Kyuu-chan if your writing again, then why aren't you updating your other stories? My answer to that would be: you silly ducks, you expect me to actually update stories I've started? HAHAHAHAHA no.**

**In all seriousness though, I'm going to try and update my current stories soon. Just have to be inspired ya know? **

**Speaking of inspiration, WELCOME TO CHAPTER ONE OF MY NEW STORY! I was literally being mind-raped by plot bunnies until I finally yelled (out loud mind you), ALRIGHT I GET IT! I'LL GET TO WORK! My outburst attracted many stares... After I finished writing this first chapter I was kinda like, damn Kyuu-chan, you might _actually_ be on to something here. So here's the first chapter of _I Remember You_. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Baby ducks are yellow. I'm not a farmer. So I don't own baby ducks. Naruto has yellow hair. Sasuke's hair is shaped like a duck's ass. So by that logic, I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

It was a dark corner.

It was a dark corner in a dark alley in an even darker city where she sat being taken advantage of by some new stranger on this night.

She stared blankly ahead as the man pounded into her roughly. He wasn't especially attractive, though who was she to talk with her grime coated body, but rather average looking. Then again she wasn't the type to attract handsome looking clients.

It was the same every night. You had to make a living somehow right?

Her routine seemed rather boring now that she thought about it. There were times she had female clients though. That had to count for some kind of variety right?

Her eyes, a clouded foggy green due to drug and alcohol abuse, shifted over as the man yelled an incoherent word while pulling out of her, his release spilling onto the ground. Standing up, the man zipped his pants and threw a small wad of cash at the concrete.

The money hadn't even had time to make contact with the dirty pavement before it was greedily scooped up and tucked hastily away in a hidden pocket. The man leered at her before letting out a sharp cackle.

"Whore." With that he turned and walked away.

She started blankly at him as he walked away, brushing dark, grimy, hair out of her dead eyes. _When was the last time she showered anyways?_ For the life of her, she couldn't understand if he was trying to insult her.

_"Whore."_

The word echoed in her ears. It had been spat with such malice, but why? That was what she was. It just another simple fact of life. A common find in this big city. Which lead to her being unable to comprehend if he was insulting her. The woman shook her head.

Mustn't over think things now.

Carefully pulling out her earnings of the night, she cradled them as a young mother might cradle a newborn. Silently she counted the amount.

She wasn't proficient in math, counting her keeps was always a challenge. However looking at the stack she held so carefully, she judged its weight to be a little more than usual.

She grinned a small grin that to anyone else would have looked like a rabid dog bearing its teeth in aggression, with her yellowing teeth poking out of stretched and chapped lips. This would be perfect for what she wanted.

Standing, she slowly stumbled out of her corner all the while keeping to the shadows.

* * *

The warehouse was dimly highlighted against the moon in the sky. It looked trashy and abandoned but if one listened closely enough, you would be able to hear the slight hum of yelling people and crashes of glass and furniture. She approached the door and with hardly any difficulty, lifted the heavy latch and slipped inside.

The interior reeked of an unidentifiable smell. It was a mass of people in the room. Bodies ground against each other in time with an unheard beat, drunken screams were heard as men gambled and lost, and a smoky haze enveloped the area. She breathed in deeply, finding comfort in the heady scent. Was that normal? She wandered through the sweaty, delirious crowd, looking for any familiar faces. After a few minutes, her name was called.

"Hey Saya-chan!" She turned and saw exactly who she had been hoping to find. Slipping past multiple drunks and sliding between druggies propped up against the wall, she approached the man. She squeezed her way through some other whores and pounced into his lap.

"Naruto-sama," she practically purred. "You've got no idea how badly I wanted to see ya." The blonde man grinned, shifting his knee to accommodate her and the other woman on his lap.

"Why Saya-chan, what could you possibly want to see me for?" She grinned back at him, enjoying the little game he started. Pressing her lips to his pulse, she murmured coyly.

"Got some extra cash tonight and I was just wonderin' if ya could set me up with something that would help me get ridda all that stress buildin' up."

Saya noticed the hand that had moved to the inside of her upper thigh and smirked, letting her tongue creep out to lick at the base of Naruto's neck.

"Please Naruto-sama?" She whined. He smirked cheekily at her.

"Now now Saya-chan, you know I don't do one night stands." Pouting, she stopped her attentions on his neck and crossed her arms under her ample bosom.

"That ain't what I meant and you know it!" She protested.

"You know damn well I want something to smoke!" She added. Her nose wrinkled as Naruto flicked her head.

"Now now Saya-chan, ladies don't use such bad language." Naruto reprimanded. Saya pouted.

"Fuckin' hell Naruto-sama, you got something for me or not?" Chuckling, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag filled with a whitish powder.

"Now don't use it all at once." Happily bouncing in his lap, Saya reached for her prize. Once firmly in her grasp, she moved to pay but Naruto stopped her by catching her wrist.

"It's on the house Saya-chan. Although, next time you see me, maybe you'll make it up to me." The drug lord mumbled suggestively. She beamed up at him.

"You're the best Naruto-sama!" She purred.

"I am aren't I?" He haughtily questioned. She reached up and pressed her lips to his feverishly, letting him force his tongue into her mouth and the two appendages rolled around for dominance. When she felt she was running out of air, she pulled back, making sure to bite his bottom lip for good measure.

"Bye Naruto-sama." She huskily murmured, while grinding on his obvious hard-on. With a giggle she slid off his lap, leaving the red-head remaining on his lap to take care of his dilemma.

* * *

Saya had stumbled away from the warehouse in drunken delight. Wasting no time, she rolled the powder into a piece of paper and lit up. Greedily, she inhaled and waited for the wonderful feeling that came with being high out of your mind. It didn't take long and the effects were mind-boggling. She giggled as smoke lazily curled its way up and disappeared into the atmosphere.

"Saya-chan likes dis stuff." She slurred. Taking a few more wobbly steps, Saya collapsed against the side of a convenience store. She rocked back and forth for a bit, under the impression it was some sort of rollercoaster ride. After she had finished rocking, she took another drag. Her mind seemed fly even higher with the drug.

"Up, up and away!" She chanted lifting her arms and falling on her side as she did so. She laughed hysterically at her clumsiness and rolled on the ground a bit. As she rolled she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She sat up.

"SNAKEY!" She screeched, pointing a dirty finger at a thick stick.

"Saya-chan doesn't like snakes! They're... They're..." she tried to think of a word. "GROSS!" She finally exclaimed. In a disturbingly fluid motion, her arm snapped out and snatched up the stick. Looking at it with delirious distaste, she snapped the thick branch with no effort. Saya marvelled at the splinters in her hand.

"Snakey guts. Woahhhh." As she stared at the splinters, she heard footsteps approaching. She foolishly leapt up and toppled over almost immediately. Smacking her head against the pavement, Saya dazedly stared ahead as the footsteps got louder and closer. With a careless shrug, she closed her weary eyes and let the darkness consume her. If she got raped, they better leave cash behind.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi stared at his living room wall, deep in thought. The room was decorated lavishly, the fine taste evident in the expensive couches and imported rugs. A finely decorated room such as this deserved a well-off owner, which fit Itachi to a T. However there seemed to be something out-of-place in this lovely room with its even more gorgeous occupant.

Oh yes, it could be the whore currently sleeping on his nice expensive couch.

Itachi couldn't even begin to fathom why he had brought this woman into his nice, _clean_, apartment. A silent rebellion against his father maybe? Although he had no clue as to what this little action would be proving. Maybe he was just subconsciously trying to do a good deed.

He snorted at that thought. Right, like any good deeds he did would make up for the sins he had committed in his life.

His dark eyes shifted to the couch as the woman shifted in her sleep. Itachi winced as he took in her disgusting appearance, it was a good thing those couches were leather.

Well whatever his reason for bringing her here, he better get her out fast. His fiancée would kill him if she saw some common whore sleeping on his couch.

Itachi continued his staring contest with the sleeping woman. He could barely make out any facial features her face was so dirty. Her hair was in even worse condition, so knotted and dirty, he was guessing her hair color was brown. If not, he shuddered at the thought. She was so thin too. When he had found her laying face down by the convenience store, he had a small debate with himself on what to do with her before coming to a conclusion and grudgingly picking her up. Only to be surprised when he discovered she weighed nearly nothing. In fact, the heaviest thing on her body seemed to be her breasts, and he wouldn't deny that they were very nice breasts.

He was a man. At least he wasn't feeling her up while she was unconscious.

With a bored sigh, he continued his silent vigil. His patience paid off after another twenty minutes. The woman slowly began to stir and he slightly leaned forward with intrest.

* * *

Saya slowly opened her eyes, feeling a lot more comfortable then she had in a long time. The first thing she saw was an incredibly handsome man.

_Wait, what?_

Doing a double take with her eyes, Saya took in the handsome-no scratch that- god-like man in front of her. _Damn_ he was good-looking. She'd never, NEVER scored anyone even close to him. Then she noticed she was in an apartment. Possibly his apartment.

Well this was a bit unusual.

"Did I fuckin' drug you or something?" She blurted.

* * *

Itachi watched with rapt attention as the woman opened her eyes and revealed foggy and pale green irises. After a moment of silence she opened her mouth.

"Did I fuckin' drug you or something?"

He wasn't going to lie, that wasn't what he had expected to hear. He was also a bit taken aback by her raspy voice, which kind of sexy though he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, and her crude language.

"No," he said slowly, "You did not drug me." The woman looked confused.

"Then how the hell did I land you?" Itachi tried to think of what she meant. When he figured it out, his eyes widened.

"You did not 'land me'." He quickly explained. Once again she looked confused.

"Then what the fuck am I doing here?" Goodness was this girl capable of using a sentence without a swear word? She made a good point though, why _was_ she here?

"You were passed out in an alleyway, I stumbled upon you and brought you to my house."

"Oh." A heavy silence filled the room. Itachi wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Why had he done this? He should have just left her in the streets where she belonged!

"I guess I should thank you." She mumbled. Finally not a curse word. Before Itachi could voice his question, the woman began to take her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, slightly panicking. She eyed him curiously.

"You don't want sex?"

"No." he answered rather lamely.

"Then how am I supposed to thank you?" Good question, she could just leave.

Another heavy silence, this time it was extremely awkward.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

_What?! What the hell was he thinking?!_

The woman clearly seemed to share his thoughts. She eyed him as though he had grown two heads.

"The hell?" was her eloquent question.

"Do you want to shower?" he repeated. At this point he might as well go with it.

"I don't have any clothes." she answered unsurely.

"I can loan you some." He replied.

_What the fuck._

"Okay..."

"Down the hall on your left. There towels and shampoo and soap, use whatever you need."

So he _was_ apparently trying to make up for the sins in his life by committing some outrageously good deed.

"Right."

"By the way, what's your name?" If he was going to let some strange woman shower in his home, he might as well know her name.

"Saya."

* * *

**Chapter one end! I realize Itachi is a bit out of character but hell, he's more fun when he's not a human icecube. Although he's undeniably sexy either way. And yeah I realize it's kinda short, hopefully other chapters will be longer.**

**Hooray for spontaneously bringing a strange whore to your house! Good thinking Itachi! **

**Yes, Sakura's name is Saya for the time being. You'll find out why later on.**

**I hope to update this and my other stories soon, but you know me...**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it!**

**Btw I just got my braces off so if you don't review to say you liked it, at least review to congratulate me. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoyoyo. Kyuu-chan is in da house with chapter two! Not much to say, only that I'm gonna try to update my other stories quickly (maybe). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: Considering ninja's aren't even mentioned in this story... Pretty sure I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

Saya was a bit confused to say the least. Most clients never bothered to ask her name. It just wasn't important. Judging by his virgin-like blush and stutter when she had inquired, they hadn't slept together.

Meaning he wasn't a client at all. He was just some ridiculously good-looking man who had picked her up off the streets, brought her to his house, and offered her a shower.

What was next? Move in with him?

That wasn't suspicious at all. Then again who would bother to kidnap a street whore? She probably had nothing to worry about.

"Well I told you my name, what's yours?" She questioned, not caring that she sounded a bit demanding.

The brilliantly handsome man stared at her as though he just realized he hadn't given his name.

"Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you Saya..." He trailed off as though searching for her surname in the air.

"Don't got no family name." She stated. It was a simple fact. She didn't have any family, at least not that she knew of.

"Ah. I'm sorry." He murmured quietly. She didn't know how to respond, no biggie seemed a bit insensitive. Although Saya had never really given her lack of family any significant thought, it seems it was more of an issue off the streets. Saya awkwardly shuffled towards the hall where she assumed the bathroom would be.

"I'm just gonna go shower now." She stated. He nodded vaguely in her direction.

"I'll lay out some clothes for you to change in." He replied. She blinked in disbelief and stared as if he had grown a second head.

The hell? What was she, his girlfriend or something?

Saya shrugged it off. Must be one of those crazy rich people with a charity complex Naruto-sama was always going on about.

"Right..." With that she scrambled into the bathroom as subtly as she could and closed the door. As she took in the bathroom she felt her breath catch. It was so clean and pristine looking. When was the last time she had seen a bathroom- no, anything, this clean? She eyed the towels hanging on a rack with what could only be described as lust. She carefully ran a hand over the fabric, as though this was a dream that would unfurl before her very eyes if she was to rough. The towels were as fluffy as they looked and she let out a small childish giggle as she pet it softly.

She carefully peeled back the shower curtain and marveled at the tub. It looked so big! She picked up the shampoo and sniffed. Whether it was intended for men or women she didn't care, it smelled like the most wonderful thing in the world. The label said pine but she had never been near a forest to judge whether or not the label was true.

Saya excitedly stripped down and turned towards the faucet. Her excitement dimmed a bit as she realized she didn't know how to turn on the shower. There was a knob and a little part that sat on top of the faucet. Curiously she turned the knob and jumped as cold water rushed out from the pipes to the faucet. She frowned and looked up at the shower head.

No water.

Confused, Saya stared hard at the metal that was spewing out cold water. She noticed the little part atop the faucet and curiously reached towards it. She pulled it up and water came shooting out of the shower head after a moment. Giving a small smile of pure delight, Saya stepped into the shower...

And yelped as her body nearly froze from the cold water. Shivering she stared at the knob angrily as though it had committed a great offense. She saw that the handle was turned towards a blue arrow and decided to turn it towards red.

Blue typically meant cold right?

Her theory was proven correct as the water started to warm up now that the handle was turned toward the red arrow.

Saya sighed, feeling as if she was engulfed in pure bliss as the now hot water pounded onto her exposed back.

* * *

Itachi very nearly slapped himself on the forehead after he watched Saya disappear into the bathroom.

He'd lay out some clothes? What was he, her boyfriend or something?

In his defense he hadn't been thinking when he had responded, that and he was trained to be chivalrous no matter who he was dealing with. His attention had been elsewhere, namely in his memories trying to figure out why Saya looked a bit familiar. He was damn positive he had never encountered her in the streets, but where else would he see her? Her dirty hair with an undefinable color and pale foggy eyes certainly didn't strike any memorable thoughts. He brushed the matter aside, maybe she just had one of those faces.

Strange thoughts aside, what was he going to do with her once she was done with her shower? There was no family to take her to, no possible way to figure out if she even had family that didn't involve the police- and he was pretty sure that was the last place she wanted to go to. He could always throw her back on the streets but he would be damned if he had that on his conscious, he had seen the condition she had been in when he first brought her here. Plus the girl looked as if she hadn't seen a shower in years, could Itachi really bring himself to throw her back? Although Saya probably wouldn't care and most likely expected it, Itachi would not have it. His mother had raised him to be a proper gentleman and gentlemen do not throw women onto the streets.

He could always bring her to Sasuke's...

That option was immediately eliminated. She would be back on the streets in less than a minute!

Who else did he trust enough to leave Saya with?

Shisui?

...

Dear Kami no.

Was he already out of options?That was rather sad now that he thought about it. Guess that left him no choice then...

Saya would be staying with him.

It's not like she would pose a major financial problem. Itachi was, for better lack of term, loaded, supporting a young woman wouldn't be any trouble at all. He even had a spare guest room she could use.

Itachi blinked and stopped his train of thought. Why was he doing this? He didn't know her, and his fiancé was going to kill him and Saya if she found out. There were more cons to this outrageous idea then there were pros. He sighed.

But he couldn't just hand her back to the streets, who knows how long she had been there? Had she ever even had a chance to live a normal life, learn, have friends? He would assume no. Plus he was dying to figure out why she seemed a bit familiar.

Itachi straightened his back, mind made up. Saya would be staying here from now on.

With that in mind, he set to work trying to clean up his leather couch she had previously slept on. He had been diligently scrubbing it with a cloth so he missed the sound of water stopping. He nearly jumped at the sound of a soft cough, turning and chucking the rag behind him with a slight sheepish smile.

He smile vanished as he stared at her form.

* * *

Saya hummed lightly to herself as she scrubbed at her hair that was lathered with soapy suds. She couldn't remember the last time she had hummed. She smiled slightly but it faltered as she realized this wouldn't last much longer. This Itachi person, however weird he was, wouldn't think to actually let her stay. It was a completely ludicrous idea. She would be back on the streets in no time.

Saya tried to brush the negative thoughts aside but they still lingered in the back of her mind.

She continued to scrub at her hair. Once she felt it was sudsy enough, she rinsed, watching with strange fascination as disgustingly brown water fell down the drain. She poured more shampoo in her hand, the instructions depicted by illustrations on the bottle had said to lather, rinse and repeat. After lathering and rinsing her hair a second time, she reached for the conditioner. She combed it through her hair, trying to be careful when detangling her knotted hair. She winced a few times as her fingers pulled to sharply on stubborn knots, but managed to get the mass of it untangled. She scanned the pictures on the bottle and let the conditioner sit in her hair as she viciously scrubbed at her body.

Once she was satisfied that her body was squeaky clean, she rinsed her hair and body off. She enjoyed the warm spray for a few more minutes before she turned it off, figuring it would be the opposite process of turning it on. Saya stepped out of the shower and toweled her hair into a semi-dry state. Finishing with her hair, she dried off her body. She wrapped the towel around her body and prepared to walk out the bathroom. As she passed the mirror she halted abruptly and stared at the glass in shock.

She hadn't seen her reflection in years. She laughed aloud as she saw that she had pink hair.

Pink. How ridiculous. She had forgotten.

Pink.

_Like red and silver mixed together._

Pink.

_Like sakura blossoms._

Saya was startled to feel warm salty tracks running down her pale cheeks. She was crying? How strange. She wiped her eyes- emerald, not a drug clouded green- and straightened her towel. She exited the bathroom door without a second thought to those bizarre tears that had come with seeing her reflection. Saya padded down the hallway with almost inaudible footsteps.

She poked her head around the corner and watched as Itachi worked diligently to clean the sofa she had slept on. She almost giggled, she couldn't blame him. Unsure of how to get his attention, she awkwardly gave a small cough.

He turned to face her with a sheepish smile after chucking the rag but he froze upon seeing her.

She fidgeted, uncomfterable under his gaze.

She was wearing her towel right?

* * *

Itachi was trying very hard to keep his jaw and the ground unacquainted. So far he was winning but only barely. He took in Saya's appearance. She was actually quite pretty now that she was clean. She had a pale and, surprisingly, unblemished face, although it was extrmely thin. Rather full lips as well. Her long hair fell in slight waves around her elbows, and it was pink.

Pink of all colors, how silly.

Pink.

_Now that seemed kind of important to remember._

Her eyes were now more of an emerald color than the ugly green haze. He supposed the shower also helped to sober her up. He damned himself as he saw how snugly the towel fit her body, buying longer and fluffier towels was obviously in order. He may have been right, her breasts may be the heaviest thing on her body. He wondered who on earth in her family could have given her _those_ genes but he wasn't exactly complaining. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the scars littered that her pale and tiny body.

A particularly nasty and obvious one that stretched boldly from her shoulder, across the top of her left breast, and under her towel caught his attention. If anything, this only solidified his decision more to keep her from going back on the streets. He tore his gaze from her body and instead focused on her emerald eyes, smiling apologetically as he did so.

"I'll get you some clothes."

* * *

Now seated on the couch in a pair of old sweatpants and T-shirt, Saya looked a lot younger than when he first found her. He silently swore, he hadn't even considered her age. If she was underage he was going straight to therapy. Staring at a minor's body, dear Kami what was he becoming?

"Saya how old are you?" He asked quietly. She eyed him oddly before answering.

"Twenty-one." Itachi exhaled silently in relief. Twenty-one huh? She wasn't much younger than him.

Not being one to beat around the bush, Itachi decided it would be best to get straight to the point.

"Saya, I know I don't know you. At all. But, I don't want to see someone like yourself living on the streets." He watched as her mind absorbed the sentence and her body tensed at the unexpected turn in conversation. He took in her wary expression and before she could start panicking and jumping to conclusions, he asked his question.

"Saya would you like to move in with me?"

* * *

Saya froze and stared at Itachi, not comprehending the situation.

Move in? Someone like her?

She was tempted to say no. She belonged on the streets. In that dirty, horrible environment where every day was your own private gamble that determined whether or not you would live.

But she had suffered there for as long as she could remember. Almost a full decade.

Ten years without experiencing things like showers or home cooked meals.

Ten years of waking up after passing out in some disgusting alley.

Ten years of stealing and selling her body.

Ten years of committing sin after sin after sin.

Ten years without feeling anything like love.

She wanted to be selfish. For once she wanted to be extremely greedy and burden this man without having to worry about waking up next to a dumpster in the morning after being taken advantage of again.

She knew she should say no.

But living her life on the streets had taught her that in order to survive, you needed to be selfish and greedy.

So with a shaky breath and an equally shaky smile, she answered.

"Okay."

* * *

**phew, chapter two end. Man this heavy stuff is hard to write. Anyways i hope you liked!**

**I'm gonna nip this in the bud before it starts: Itachi is OOC i know. i purposely made him like this cuz he's fun to write like this. So no one complain kay? Lol kay.**

**Review and tell me you liked it please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three! I'm actually really on top of this story, haha.**

**I just got back from Panama City Beach and I'm pretty sure I'm the only person to go to the beach and come back as pale as I went. Ughhhh whatever. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I may be running out of creative ways to say I don't own Naruto. :(**_

* * *

It had been almost a week since Saya had moved in. It hadn't taken very long to get her settled, a tour around the house and a simple, _"here's your room." _was all it took considering she had no possessions. Itachi discovered that Saya was actually quite timid when taken out of what had been, her natural dwelling. Living in an unpredictable environment had called for her to be brash and demanding, confident and able to come out dominant in any situation. Now that she found herself in a safe environment, she was quiet and timid. Tense, but still timid. Honestly it was like bringing a new pet home.

The most important discovery Itachi had made was that Saya needed clothes. Apperently having a twenty-one year old woman waltzing about in his old clothes was not productive to a healthy mindset. So it was on this day that he decided to set out with the girl in tow, to get her some less, provocative, clothing.

* * *

Itachi stared into the depths of his closet as he tried to fathom what he could possibly dress Saya in to go shopping. He doubted dressing her up in his old sweats would work, they barely hung onto her frame and sometimes exposed a bit to much of her chest when she bent over...

He stared even harder and tried to banish the bad thoughts from his head.

What had she been wearing when he found her?

...

A leather mini-skirt, fishnets, lacy bra, open black vest cut to midriff, and a pair of black heels.

Well that wouldn't work.

He supposed he could work with the heels though. He fished through rows in the back and found one of his fathers old button downs. His father was almost three inches taller than him and Saya was a good foot shorter than him.

Make-shift dress it was then. He snagged a belt for the shirt and kept searching. It was October and therefore slightly chilly so he would need a coat for her. He was surprised to find a women's black trench coat in the back of his closet. His mother's or an ex-girlfriend's, he would probably never know but it was convenient. He exited his room and walked into the living room where Saya was quietly napping in the corner of his couch submerged in the sun. She was almost like a cat. Itachi stirred her from her rest as carefully as he could. He prodded at her head with his full hands and watched almost amusedly as her sharp emerald eyes snapped open and her body immediately tensed.

"Afternoon Saya." He greeted. She relaxed after seeing him.

"Itachi." She responded, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes. Itachi noticed that it had grown a couple shades darker over the last few days and was now only slightly darker then a cherry blossom. If he had to make an educated guess, he would say ensuring she was being properly feed and the lack of drugs and alcohol in her system had made her hair change to a more healthy color than the previous pale pink he had first seen. Although, he had never seen anyone's hair change so quickly so it could also be an extremely odd genetic quirk. He handed her the clothes.

"Change into this and we'll go get you some proper clothes." Saya nodded and before another word was said, she started stripping down. Itachi turned away quickly and scolded her.

"Saya, what did I say about modesty?" He heard the rustling of clothes before an answer.

"That, it's important for a young woman to have?" She questioned.

"Good. So what does that tell you?"

Another pause.

"I don't know Itachi." Itachi sighed.

"Saya it means you should change in your room. Proper young women don't need to be changing in front of men." Really this more for his sake then hers. When all he heard was silence, he turned to look at her. She was staring at the floor in confusion, her pink brows drawn together in an adorable furrow. The shirt she had put on skimmed just above her knees and the black belt accented her tiny frame and made the shirt look less, man-ish. She clung to the coat as she looked up and captured his dark stare with her own emerald one.

"Itachi. I don't, know how to word this really well but, well. It's just." He watched as she frustratedly scrambled for her words.

"That, I'm not."

"Well, you see."

"It's just that I'm _not_ a proper young woman!" She finally exploded. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not innocent or special or anything like that! I don't got any manners and I can't use words as good as any girl that went to school. I'm dirty too, like trash. I'm just a bunch of dirty trash!" She hiccuped and fat, salty, tears lazily made their way down her pale cheeks.

"So-so why should it matter where I change? I'm not pretty or proper like other girls. Why should you care? What makes you think I'm some proper lady?"

Itachi was shocked, he could only watch as Saya furiously scrubbed at her eyes in a futile attempt to get rid of her tears.

He felt a bit guilty, the turmoil could be seen plainly in her eyes. He had tried to make her believe she was something that she had only heard about. He had conjured up an image of a prim and proper woman and expected her to mold herself to fit. Saya was from the streets, something Itachi seemed to forget. She thought the things she had done in her life made her trash and not worthy of being called a woman. He had made the poor girl so confused.

"Now you've done it." He thought bitterly. Gently removing the coat from her grasp, Itachi lifted Saya's face to meet his. He calmly brushed her tears away as she sniffled quietly.

"Saya, just because you aren't as educated as other girls or as articulated, doesn't mean anything. You are a woman, a very pretty woman at that, and you deserve to be treated with respect. It matters where you change because you deserve privacy. Understand?" She nodded slightly, wonder highlighting her brilliant emerald eyes. Silence reigned between them as both seemed to forget where they were. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you Itachi." Saya finally breathed. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Come on then, lets go get you some clothes." He helped her with her coat and walked towards the door. With his back turned, he missed it when a wide eyed Saya placed her own hands against her cheeks to hide the slight blush that had formed.

* * *

Itachi languidly strolled through the department store, selecting random garments as he did so. All Saya really needed was the basics. He had snatched up jeans, T-shirts (he had made sure they were very baggy T-shirts so he could keep his blood pressure at a normal level), shoes, socks, etcetera.

Saya had agreed it was best that he pick out the clothes. All she knew about picking out clothes was: the more revealing, the more likely you were to get a customer. She trailed beside him diligently, pink hair fluttering as she did so.

"Thank you for doing this for me Itachi, I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back though." She finally spoke.

"Think nothing of it Saya, your company is delightful to have." He really meant that, it was nice to have an attractive woman in his proximity who wouldn't talk his ear off. They passed by a rack of sundresses. Itachi couldn't resist and turned his cart towards the display.

"Look at this one Saya it's so pretty!" He held up a white sundress with a red bow around the middle. She raised a brow at him.

"Careful Itachi, someone might think you swing for the other team." Saya commented lightly. Itachi mock pouted and held the dress up to his body.

"How do you know I don't?" At her horrified expression, Itachi laughed and pet her head.

"Kidding, kidding." The pink haired woman glared at him.

"Your jokes aren't very funny."

"Just trying to appeal to your sense of humor." He said as he held the dress up to her body. He nodded and tossed it in the cart.

"Get better jokes then." Itachi gave a non-commital hum and harrumphed triumphantly as he found a matching pair of red wedges with white polka dots to match the dress.

"Do you have any to share to give me something to go by?" Saya became thoughtful for a moment. Itachi took the opportunity to study her cute face. Her expression lightened and a small giggle escaped Saya's mouth.

"Well there was this one joke that Naruto-sama told me." Itachi smiled at her as he pushed the cart.

"Let's hear it then."

"So there's these two lesbians and this broken vibrator-" Itachi cut her off before she could finish.

"Actually, let's not hear it. Ever." At his scandalized expression, Saya burst out laughing. Her mouth stretched into a wide grin and a bell-like laugh escaped her lips. She clutched his arm for support as her frame shook with her laughs. An elderly lady walked by and smiled at Itachi.

"What a handsome couple you two make." Saya stopped laughing.

"Oh, we're not-" A hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Thank you 'mam!" Itachi cheered. As she left Saya elbowed him.

"What the hell?" She hissed. He glared at her.

"I don't ever miss the chance to be complimented." His dead serious expression sent Saya into another bout of laughter and soon enough Itachi was laughing with her. After they had calmed down enough, they moved on. Much to Itachi's eternal embarrassment, he noticed the only thing left to get was underware.

* * *

"Itachi does this pair look okay?" He cringed internally as she held up a black lacy pair of underwear with cherries printed on it with a matching bra. Not trusting his voice, he gave a shakey thumbs up. He discretely checked the sizes she was purchasing when she turned around.

_Damn, that body. _

Saya grabbed a few more pairs while Itachi looked pointedly anywhere else. They leisurely made their way to the checkout counter, cracking jokes as they went.

Well, Itachi cracked jokes, Saya was forbidden from making jokes of any sort. Itachi carried the bags as they made their way towards the exit. Saya had been giggling at a joke when he heard it.

"Itachi-kun!"

Shit.

* * *

**Ya this chapter is shorter than the others. Meh get over it. :P I'll attempt to make the next one longer.**

**So you guys wanna like, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup? I got my ass in gear and typed out this chapter tonight. It's like one am. Whatever. **

**I got a sunburn and now it's peeling. Quick question, does anyone else feel like Orochimaru when their skin starts to peel? I have to lyke, turn on his theme from the Naruto OST and giggle to myself when i peel the excess skin off. **

**Anyways, hope you all like chapter four!**

_**Disclaimer: i feel like Orochimaru so I guess i do own Naruto. #fangirllogic.**_

* * *

Saya titled her head slightly as she heard a shriek from across the room. Her pink hair glided across her back as she looked at Itachi inquiringly.

"Itachi?" She questioned.

"Shhhh!" He exclaimed while slapping a hand over her mouth. Saya narrowed her eyes at the invasion of her personal space. Itachi's raven colored hair whipped around wildly as he looked for a place to hide.

"Mmmfph." He looked down at Saya and met her annoyed expression.

"Good Saya, shhh." He soothed. If possible Saya's eyes narrowed even more. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it across the Itachi's palm. The result was immediate.

"EW! Why in Kami's name would you do that? Weren't you ever taught not to lick people's hands?!" Saya rolled her eyes.

"Didn't someone teach you not to try and suffocate people in department stores?"

"Well you need to learn to be quiet when someone tells you to shush!"

Saya glance up to the sky as if the answers were there. This infuriating man brought out the worst in her.

"Why the hell were to trying to shush me anyways?" She hissed angrily. Itachi's eyes widened a minuscule amount as though he had forgotten why.

"Hide!" He tried to order. However a pair of pale, skinny arms wrapped around his middle and prevented him from moving.

"Itachi-kun," a voice purred, "Were you avoiding me?" Itachi chuckled sheepishly, small beads of sweat breaking out near his temple.

"Of course not Karin." Itachi's eyes connected with Saya's and he motioned subtly for her to leave. To which Saya raised a brow.

How exactly was she supposed to leave? Itachi had all the clothes and money to purchase said clothes. It wasn't like she could drive herself home either. Saya's emerald gaze switched from staring at Itachi and trying to communicate that she couldn't leave- seriously how did he do that?- to the red-head that now peered around Itachi's back.

She seemed to be a couple years older than her. In Saya's opinion she was quite pretty, her hair was a bit unruly and she was a bit small in the chest area but her skin was flawless and she had extremely long legs. Saya's chapped lips pulled into a slight frown as the woman gave her one of the ugliest looks she had ever been graced with.

"What's this thing Itachi?" The dark haired man frowned noticeably at the rude remark but before he could correct her, Saya's temper flared up.

"I'm a puppy, can't you tell?" She bit out sarcastically, pulling her hands to her chest and curling them into paws.

"Woof." She deadpanned. Itachi snickered quietly. Karin glared furiously at her and came to stand in front of Itachi, successfully blocking Saya's view of the man as she did so. Saya cursed her short stature of five foot two. Karin eyed Saya's chest as though it were a piece of cheap jewelry.

"Where'd you have those done? They look fake as they come." Saya bristled at the remark. Watching her from around Karin, Itachi would swear the ends of her hair curled up like a cat's hair would rise.

Saya's hackles rose. She may not be a whore anymore but she was in the streets at heart, and street whores took pride in their breasts dammit!

"They're natural. Problem?" Karin snorted.

"Natural? Please. I've seen cockatoo's with better boob-jobs." Saya snarled.

"Itachi's seen 'em. He can tell ya they're natural." Itachi shot her a panicky glance and shook his head in a resounding no.

He sure as hell didn't want to get involved in this. And he sure as hell didn't want Karin finding out that he had seen Saya's breasts and that they were in fact very nice and quite natural.

Karin gave a shriek of rage and before they made a scene, Itachi grabbed both by the arms and dragged them out the door of the store. As they passed the clerk, Itachi called to her over his shoulder.

"Can you put those clothes on my card and have them sent to my address?"

"Of course Uchiha-sama!" She called after him. In spite of herself, Saya let out a small giggle.

* * *

The ride back to their shared apartment was absolute hell. Karin had practically catapulted herself into the passenger seat and Saya had to settle with sitting in the back and be on the receiving end of Karin's metal-melting stares and Itachi's apologetic glances.

Saya frowned to herself thoughtfully. She still had no idea what this woman's relationship to Itachi was.

An over-bearing sister? Close friend, maybe?

Probably not, Itachi didn't seem like the type to have a lot of friends.

Perhaps a distant cousin then? She shook her head a bit. Why should she care? Saya had only known the man for a week. His personal life was not her business. Were they even friends? Shouldn't they be, she was living with him after all. That could be it, she was just looking out for her friend's well-being.

She deflated a bit. She didn't even buy her own lies. Saya continued sitting deep in thought. The possibilities of what her bit of jealously meant were something she did not want to consider. Whether this was because of her own insecurities or the fact that she barley knew Itachi, she probably didn't know. All she knew was it was area to remain unexplored, at least for the time being.

Off-handedly, Saya glanced at the review mirror only to see Karin shooting her a dirty look. A dark expression covered Saya's face for a brief moment.

_**"One swift uppercut to the jaw would leave her unconscious and in need of serious dental work." **_

The expression was gone instantly to morph into shock, and Saya jolted out of her thoughts. Had that been her who thought that? Saya covered her mouth. She would never think like that though. Where had the idea even come from? She was so dazed she didn't notice when Itachi pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Saya." He called, concerned. She instantly snapped out of it, tensing momentarily.

"Right." She climbed out of the car, a troubled gaze marring her face as she pointedly ignored Karin's snickering and her murmured, "Dumb, bitch." as she passed.

* * *

Itachi rubbed his hands together awkwardly as he surveyed the two women in his living room.

Karin stood and tapped her foot furiously as if she was demanding that the Kami's themselves watch her righteous rage be dished out.

Saya sat contentedly in what Itachi had dubbed, her corner of the couch. The pink haired woman gave him an exasperated glance. She somehow managed to communicate that she would much rather be taking a nice warm shower now instead of sitting here with some loud, crazy chick.

Itachi couldn't blame her. He would rather be in the shower to. With Saya preferably. Naked, wet, Saya-

_"No bad Itachi. Focus!"_ He thought determinedly.

"So I suppose some introductions are in order." He stated casually. Saya snorted and Karin growled.

"Karin, this is Saya. My roommate? Yeah roommate works."

"ROOMMATE?!" Karin exploded. Itachi merely shrugged.

"Roommate, roomie, bunk-buddy, house-partner, pet puppy. Whatever you want to call it." Karin fumed and Saya gave a slight smirk at seeing Karin's displeasure.

"Saya, this is Karin. My, fiancé." He said the last part in a unnoticeably annoyed tone.

Saya was too busy silently hyperventilating to notice Itachi's grand deceleration of, "And I'm Itachi!"

Of course Karin hated her guts! Hell she would to if she were to walk into a store and see some girl hanging onto her man.

Itachi knew too.

He let her stay in his house and conveniently forgot to mention that he was engaged? Saya was frustrated and tried to figure out why this meant so much to her, but she couldn't. She didn't understand why she was so mad. All she understood was that she was mad.

Actually, she was pretty damn close to furious.

"You invited me to live here with you and didn't bother to mention you were engaged?!" Saya shrieked at Itachi. He shrugged.

"I don't see how it's a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! What if she found out and you weren't here? Your marriage would be ruined! What if I-" Saya clamped her mouth shut, refusing to acknowledge the words that had almost come out.

_What if I fell in love with you? _

Where did that cone from? Why would she almost say that? Tears formed in her emerald pupils. Itachi stared at her, waiting for her to finish. When she didn't he looked closely and saw tears brimming in her eyes. He didn't know why they were there and judging by her expression, neither did she. He figured it would be bet to give her some time alone.

"I'll drive Karin home. I believe introductions are over today." He exited the door, with Karin following. Karin spared one last venomous glance at the pink haired woman.

"Whore." She spat. With that, the door was slammed. Saya's tears crawled down her face.

Now she understood that she was being insulted.

Now she understood why she was being insulted.

Now she understood that it _hurt_.

Her knees gave out and she sat on the floor and cried.

* * *

**So, another short chapter. Bad Kyuu-chan. I'm sorry guys, I promise they'll get longer as we get into the later chapters. **

**If you've read any of my other stories, I think you know what bold and italic font means! But I'm not saying anything yet, you have to make your own assumptions.**

**Well we found out who Itachi's fiancé was. And Saya is starting to realize she's taken a bit of a liking to Itachi. What will happen next?! Dun dun dunnnn!**

**review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yooooo! I'm back from vacation! Universal rocked, i've been before and it's pretty awesome every time. Bought some butterbeer in the Harry Potter world, it pisses me off that its so expensive but it's worth ****_EVERY_**** penny.**

**So anyways, here's chapter five! Hope you all enjoy it! I have to say thanks so much for all of your amazing support! Your reviews get me motivated and they're just so amazing to read! So thanks a bunch! You guys are amazing!**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be real... *passes out from thinking of all the amazing sex that would be possible with all hot male Naruto characters, ex: Itachi, Kakashi, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Naruto*_**

**_Intern: We're sorry, Kyuu-chan cannot continue the disclaimer. She's lying in a pool of blood._**

* * *

A permanent frown seemed to mark Itachi's face as he drove back to his apartment. In a rare display of anger, he scowled at the rear-view mirror as though it had insulted his mother. The phone rang, vibrating obnoxiously in the console. Itachi glanced at the screen, Karin. He hit ignore, again, and speed up just a bit to try and relieve his anger.

He was furious with Karin. When he had dropped her off at her car, she had demanded that their wedding date be set immediately. He had denied her.

_"I will do everything in my power to make sure this wedding does not happen."_ He had told her sharply. The words might as well have slapped her in the face. For once, he didn't care about the impact of his words, though he knew he should because his parents would soon be involved.

Itachi had been raised to be courteous. Although he didn't like Karin, he was still polite. He treated her as women should be treated, with respect. However that idea had vanished the second Karin had given Saya that horrible look.

Itachi would be damned before he let that slide. Karin had underestimated his hearing, he had heard the remark she had thrown over her shoulder. A whore she had called Saya. It left a bitter taste in Itachi's mouth.

He had seen the tears begging to escape from Saya's eyes. He wanted to go console her and comfort her but he knew that would only worsen the situation. He also wanted to know what she had been about to say before she cut herself off. The thought ran rampant in his mind.

_What if-_

_What if-_

_What if-_

_What if _what_?_

He curiosity was unusual and unfounded. He couldn't stop obsessing over it though.

Correction: he couldn't stop obsessing over _her_.

Itachi would not deny that Saya was an attractive woman, he couldn't even imagine what she would look like in a few months when she was healthier. The fact he knew next to nothing about her seemed to draw him in. He shocked himself as he realized he wanted to learn more about her. He wanted to know her.

He sighed almost dramatically, the last thing he needed was a distraction when he had a fiancée to fend off. He knew Karin would eventually drag his parents into this mess and hers as well. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. The last thing he needed was his mother waltzing in to forcibly plan his wedding only to find Saya curled up in her corner in his old clothes...

He coughed as though to correct himself.

Her clothes. She had her own clothes now. She didn't need his.

He was oddly disappointed by that fact.

Anyways, his mother would surely misinterpret the situation and would run back to tell his father that he was living with another woman. Then his father would become involved and they would inevitably discover Saya's, origins.

He would be disowned in record time.

Itachi's fingers flexed as he realized he was gripping the wheel to hard. He breathed in and out. There was nothing he could do about it now, he was running on limited time. If his parents were going to eventually meet Saya, he had to ensure she was prepared. He would have to teach her proper etiquette and at least basic high school knowledge. He would also have to make sure she knew about politics and that she was a firm believer in his father's political party. Her street slang would also have to be taken care of. They would also need to cover up her past and create a new one if his parents decided to go digging around, his police connections would take care of that.

In all it sounded easy enough. Itachi covered his eyes with his hand.

"Good grief." He sat there for a moment, contemplating banging his head against the steering wheel. A small triumphant grin graced his mouth as he realized that with this, he would be able to learn more about Saya. It was always best to look towards the positive side right?

He chuckled and continued driving towards the apartment.

* * *

Saya paced anxiously back and forth across the living room. When pacing didn't help soothe her nerves, she tried sitting in her corner of the couch to take comfort in the warmth of the sun. She sat cross legged, stretched her legs out, sat upside down, laid down, nothing worked.

She snatched a book off of one of the nearby shelves and tried to read it.

About five pages in, she realized she couldn't read very well. Saya gripped the book hard and let out a snarl, fingers twitching for a smoke of something. Nothing was working to alleviate her climbing temper or anxious nerves.

She stood up abruptly and scoured the drawers in the apartment, praying Itachi had some cigarettes somewhere.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Zero.

Saya snorted humorlessly.

_"Goody-two-shoes."_ She thought almost fondly. She went back to the couch and put her hands in her head.

"Now now Saya, try to think through this rationally." She mumbled.

Obviously if she continued to stay with Itachi she would only burden him. She didn't want to come between him and Karin. A fiancée was someone you cared about right? There wasn't a lot of that on the streets but it must be important. Who would she be to come between Itachi and the person he cared about? Saya sighed.

Leaving was easier said than done. She didn't want to leave. She liked having a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in and meals to eat. She liked having the guarantee that she was safe and she liked not having to sleep with some random stranger every night.

But she cared about Itachi, maybe more than she should, and she didn't want to ruin his happiness. Besides she could take care of herself, she had been for ten years. If she couldn't part with the idea of having a roof over her head then she could go live with Naruto-sama. He had always offered her a place to stay before but she had liked the idea of roaming free back then. She got along with his other whores pretty well so there wouldn't be any uncomfterable jealousy. Naruto-sama was rich to, he could take care of her if she needed it.

Saya nodded her head firmly, that's what she would do. She couldn't go around burdening Itachi when he had to fix his relationship with Karin. She walked to her room and started grabbing clothes out of her dresser. She threw them in an old, small, duffle bag she had found in the closet. When it was filled she slung it across her shoulder and walked out of the room. Tears pricked at her eyes as she mumbled softly at her room.

"Bye room, nice knowin' ya." A quick, clean, break was always the best. She walked confidently to the living room, sparing a glance at the kitchen and the doorways that lead to the bathroom and Itachi's room. Once she reached the door she took one last look.

Her emerald eyes, she knew they would soon be an ugly pale green again, swept over the living room. She took in the books on the shelves that she had tried to read, the lounge chair that Itachi loved, the fluffy rug that she enjoyed curling her toes in, and finally, the leather couch where she first woke up and met Itachi.

Saya sniffled and a few tears escaped and ran down her face. She almost laughed at herself. She had gotten too attached, too involved. She had broken the number one rule of being a street whore: don't get in too deep. She hiccuped, said one last silent goodbye and opened the front door.

Only to come face to face with a surprised Itachi holding his keys. He looked at her duffle bag and teary face and raised a brow.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" He questioned. Saya gave a watery grin.

"I said bye to the house." Itachi mock-pouted.

"Oh I see how it is then." She chuckled lightly.

"Well I'll be going then." She moved to leave but found her arm being gripped by a strong, tan, hand.

"Who said you could leave?" Saya's brows furrowed but before she could say another word, she was dragged back in the apartment.

"Hey wait a minute here buddy!" She exclaimed.

"I'm tryin to make a clean break here and you ain't makin it easy!" Itachi gave her an exasperated look.

"Why are you even trying to leave?"

Saya was silent as she contemplated whether or not to tell him. Something told her it would be embarrassing to say but it's not like he was going to let her go until she spit it out.

At that moment, she became uncomfterbly aware of the strong but gentle grip he had on her arm. She blushed and tried not to think about the pleasant heat his hand gave off. Coughing, she willed the blush down and answered him.

"I just thought it'd be easier if I left. You gotta fix your relationship with Karin don't ya? She's your fiancée and you care about her right? I don't wanna get in the way."

Itachi almost laughed at her ridiculous assumption but he stopped to think about the meaning of her words.

She was willing to go back to her horrible life on the streets for him? Just so he could fix things more easily with Karin off all people? Saya may not have realized the implications of her words but Itachi was in awe of how selfless she was.

Without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. He heard her grumble in confusion and chuckled softly. After a few moments, he released her.

"It's an arranged marriage." He said. She stared at him curiously.

"Huh?" She questioned eloquently.

"I'm not marrying Karin because I love her, I'm engaged to her because my father needs the support from her father's company for his political campaign. In fact, I can't stand that woman." Saya looked horrified.

"There's cray shit like that out there?" He laughed and leaned in close to her face, their foreheads practically touching.

"Yes, and if you're what keeps me from marrying Karin then you stay as long as you want."

"Wow." Saya breathed.

"So do you still want to leave?" Itachi teased. He laughed at her furiously shaking head and tried to quiet down as she glared at him. After a minute she calmed down.

"Thank you Itachi."

"No problem Saya." They stared at each other for a minute before Itachi cleared his throat.

"Well now that that's settled, I have to tell you something." She tensed and a wary glint flashed across her eyes. Itachi soothed her quickly by giving her an easy grin.

"It's nothing bad I promise. It's just that my parent's are going to eventually meet you." Saya nodded at this, showing she was listening.

"They have very high expectations of well, everything. If they were to find out that I picked you up from the streets, I would be disowned. No offense." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"So in that case, that means I have to teach you. A lot. You have to learn math, reading, science, social studies, a foreign language can't hurt, you know basic high school knowledge. You also need to have a firm grasp of politics and your slang has got to go." Saya regarded Itachi as though he had gone insane.

"This is just so your parents can accept me as a person?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Itachi replied cheerfully.

"I feel for your future wife." Saya mumbled.

"So when do we start?" She inquired.

"Tomorrow!" Saya gave a loud groan.

"Careful Saya, that sounded sexual."

"Leave the dirty jokes to me Itachi." She deadpanned.

* * *

**Aha! A longer chapter! Kyuu-chan emerges triumphant here! So I hope you all liked. Things are starting to heat up yes? *wiggles eyebrows* Saya and Itachi are starting to realize they may have feelings for each other. Mwahaha Kyuu-chan finally has something plotted out!**

**:3 fear me if you dare.**

**review please? I update faster with your marvelous support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Here we are at chapter six! Sorry this one took me a bit longer than usual. Surprisingly, I'm very good about updating this one. I will try to update other stories that need updating soon okay?**

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Obito wouldn't have had a complete bitch fit about Rin dying and he would he would have understood that shinobi have to make sacrifices every day.**_

* * *

Teaching Saya to read had seemed like an easy enough task. If you could teach a child with an underdeveloped mind how to read, then how hard could it be to teach a twenty-one year old woman?

Apparently it was very hard.

Itachi had tried to start her off with the classics: Huckleberry Finn, Oliver, The Jungle, and the like. However Saya had had trouble with getting past the first two pages.

"Dammit Itachi! The hell are these words?"

"Those are in Lithuanian Saya."

"And you 'xpect me to know how to read those?"

"Expect, Saya. You can't use slang anymore." He had received a glare for that. It seemed that even though Saya lacked academic knowledge, she still knew that men were not allowed to correct women.

So he had dropped her down a few grade levels. Only to discover that she still had trouble. So he dropped her another few grade levels, and another few. Until finally, they reached an all time low.

"The k-ah-t, cat in the h-h-a-t, hat. The cat in the hat w-w-en-t, went-"

Rock bottom.

"Just keep sounding it out Saya." He murmured absently.

Itachi watched as Saya struggled to read the Dr. Seuss book with only slight concern. Was the woman really this dumb? On the other hand the sight before him was nothing less than adorable. Her pink hair was mused as she continuously ran her hand through it, emerald eyes darted furiously back and forth across the pages as she scanned words and pictures alike and her body was positioned in the most appealing way. One of her more baggy shirts she owned had gotten pulled down and now displayed a wonderful view of her lacy bra and the tops of her breasts.

So maybe it was more sexy than adorable.

Not that Itachi would tell her any of this.

Saya gave a frustrated sigh as she got stuck on a word.

"Milk." Itachi supplied helpfully after she tried a few times.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did." She glared and continued struggling with the children's book before her. She tried for a few more minutes before she put her head in her hands. She was quiet for a few minutes before she groaned.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Itachi questioned.

"Just a headache." She grumbled. He raised a brow.

"From reading Cat in the Hat?" Itachi didn't have to see the glare to know it was there.

"No. It's weird to explain."

"Well, try."

"I feel like I should know how to do this."

"You should know how to do this. It's a book intended for five-year olds." Itachi deadpanned.

"Not like that! It's just, there's this feeling in the back of my mind. I feel like I could do this before." Itachi's curiosity reared it's head.

"Before what?"

"I don't know, just before."

Wonderful, now he was intrigued.

"Well then keep reading and maybe the feeling will go away." She scowled but instead of continuing, she simply stared off into space.

What Itachi wouldn't give to be able to read minds.

* * *

Saya growled lowly in the back of her throat. It was quiet enough to where Itachi wouldn't hear though.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It told her that this was familiar, too familiar. This whole setting seemed to have already been done. Sounding out the words, the patient coaxing through the book, paying more attention to the pictures than the story...

Although that couldn't be true, she would remember something as important as learning to read right?

_Right?_

_**"Foolish girl." **_A voice snorted darkly. Saya's head jerked up, looking for the source.

"Did you say something?" She asked Itachi warily. He eyed her oddly.

"I did not." She panicked inwardly at this. Waiting silently with bated breath, Saya called out hesitantly in her mind.

_"Hello?" _

There was nothing, no response. Saya heaved a silent sigh of relief.

She wasn't crazy, she wasn't. It was just a trick of hearing. She was concentrating too hard on the book. Itachi was still eyeing her as though she needed a mental check-up. She gave what she hoped was a disarming smile and tried to redirect her focus back to the book.

Still the nagging feeling would not leave her. She had done this before, she was almost sure of it. That couldn't be right though. Didn't parents teach their kids to read? She didn't have parents, so she couldn't have already learned to read.

_Wait..._

Did she have parents?

Biologically speaking of course she had parents. She wasn't stupid, she knew where babies came from. A look of realization crossed her face.

_Of course she had parents._

_Of course she had parents._

_Of course she had parents._

Of course she had parents!

If she had parents why couldn't she remember them? Wouldn't a child remember their own parents? If so, why couldn't she remember?

She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember.

What couldn't she remember? What was it that was so important?

Saya began to hyperventilate. Itachi shouted her name in concern.

"Saya! Snap out of it!" But she was too far gone in her own thoughts.

How far back could she remember?

Infancy?

Toddler years?

Young child?

She didn't remember anything other than the streets and a little before that when she had been with Hidan and Kakuzu. That was only from when she was nearly twelve.

Something was not right. She was missing something. She strained herself, reaching deep inside her mind. Her body shook uncontrollably.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she remember the first eleven years of her life?

Dear Kami, what kind of horrible person was she to forget her own parents?

She had never given the thought of her not having parents any serious consideration. How stupid could she be? Obviously she would at least remember something. If not parents then foster parents or an orphanage.

There was _nothing_. The first eleven years of her life were gone.

She stared transfixed at the book on the table, her breathing in violently irregular patterns and sweat beading down her forehead to mix with tears streaming down her face. She was ignorant to Itachi's calls, unaware of his panic increasing by the second.

Suddenly, it was like a flood gate had opened. Saya screamed and clutched her head.

Dates, numbers, letters, names, words, problems, solutions, all poured into her mind at a breakneck pace. Her nails dug into her scalp as she pleaded for it to stop. She felt her body go limp.

**_"It seems you have only_** _**been able to recover the lost knowledge.**_ _**Pathetic."**_ Was all she heard before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Itachi had begun to panic when Saya had started hyperventilating. His heart had nearly stopped though as he watched her scream and go limp. He lunged and barely caught her before she hit her head on the floor.

Cradling her in his arms, he slapped her face.

"Saya! Saya, please wake up!" She didn't respond and he could only watch helplessly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

He quickly ran to the couch and set her down. His first instinct was to call the hospital but if he did that, news would spread that Uchiha Itachi had come barreling into the hospital with an unknown woman.

While he would be able to keep the truth from his father, his mother would have it out of him in no time.

Luckily for him, Saya seemed to have calmed the minute she fell unconcious. Her breathing evened out and nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Her pulse and heartbeat were stable as well. Itachi heaved a sigh of relief and placed a hand on his chest to calm his own racing heart.

Dear Kami she had scared him. What would he have done if something had happened to her? He would have been distraught.

The revelation startled him but he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was developing feelings for Saya. Whether or not he should squash those feelings or nurture them had yet to be determined though.

It would be difficult to ever partake in a relationship with her, their backgrounds and statuses were completely different. That had never mattered to him though. The main concern would be his parents and Karin. He was certain his father wouldn't accept Saya and although his mother always wanted him to be happy, she could be overruled by his father and the clan elders. However these were mere trivial excuses and he knew it. Nothing could really stop him from being in a relationship with Saya if he truly wanted it. Karin could prove to be another matter entirely though. As of right now he could see nothing wrong with letting his attraction grow.

Itachi sighed and brushed Saya's long pink hair to the side.

Goodness, what was he going to do with her? She certainly was a troublesome little thing. It seemed all he could do now was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

It was dark wherever she was. An abyss, a deep dark abyss.

_Abyss: A deep or seemingly bottomless chasm. _

The definition rolled around in her mind and she played with the feeling of the word rolling off of her tongue.

Abyss, she hadn't known that word before. It seemed she didn't know a lot of things before that she now knew. She stared at her pale hand and instantly named the bones located in the hand.

_Fourteen phalanges, five metacarpals, and eight carpals. _

Startled, she withdrew her hand and held it close to her chest, as if to protect herself from anything else unknown. Her newly obtained logic told her that this was a idiotic notion.

_**"It isn't newly obtained you foolish counterpart." **_

Saya watched on confusedly as a figure approached her. Upon coming closer, she realized it was a young girl.

A young girl with pink hair in a high ponytail and hauntingly cold jade eyes.

Saya gasped.

_"You're me!" _The younger version of herself didn't look very impressed with her deduction.

**_"Obviously, unless you have other small children wandering about your mind." _**Saya tried not to feel hurt by the comment. Was she always this mean?

_"Who are you?"_ She questioned quietly. _"I mean, I know you're me but... Why do you look like that?" _

Younger Saya paused, as if considering the question.

**_"You may call me Inner."_** Saya's mouth formed an O shape. Inner continued.

**_"I look like this because I am the original of us. I am what has been lost."_**

_"Original? Lost? That doesn't make any sense! I am myself. There is only one me!" _

**_"Conceited little thing aren't you?" _**Inner drawled, she tugged at the gloves adorning her hands. It was then Saya noticed the peculiar attire. The girl was dressed like she was from a battle scene in a movie.

She wore somewhat lose black pants that cinched at the shin, a fishnet shirt, a black tank top cut off at midriff, and slightly heeled boots. Plus the gloves of course. Saya also noticed she was quite fit. Slightly muscular arms, lean build, toned stomach. She could only assume her legs looked the same way.

_"Why are you dressed like that?"_ Jaded eyes assessed her and Saya was horrified by their cold depths. Those couldn't be her eyes.

_**"That is only for me to know. It is of no concern to the likes of you." **_Saya bristled at the insult but held her tongue. She was already talking to another part of herself, there was no way she would start arguing with herself.

_"What do you mean you are what has been lost?"_ An eerie silence hung between them.

**_"I am the past. Soon I will be the present and the future." _**Was the cryptic answer. Before Saya could question again, Inner cut her off.

**_"Leave. You need to wake up." _**

_"Wait!"_ However, Saya could feel herself being pulled out of her mind.

_"How old are you?"_ She shouted at the darkness. She thought she wouldn't get an answer but she heard it just barely.

**_"Eleven." _**Saya gasped and covered her mouth.

* * *

She lunged upright from her previous position, gasping for air. She placed a hand against her head.

There was another her inside her head. A smaller, colder her. The other her was eleven. That was the age where she didn't have any memory.

Was this figure a manifestation of her lost memories? But Inner had said she was the original. That couldn't be right though, Saya was Saya. It was like Inner was accusing her of being fake.

_"This doesn't make any sense."_ She thought miserably. What could she do about this? Should she tell Itachi? She didn't want to worry him. Besides this sort of thing wasn't easily explained. Saya looked over and saw Itachi sleeping next to her. His head rested on the couch and his body was curled against the piece of furniture. Saya cringed, that must be uncomfterable. She smiled gently at his sleeping form and stroked his long hair.

She wouldn't deny it, she was definitely developing feelings for Itachi. It probably wasn't a good idea but she didn't care.

He stirred and she retracted her hand before he noticed. His obsidian eyes stared up at her uncomprehendingly before he was aware. She gave a squeak of surprise as he enclosed her in a tight hug.

"Thank Kami you're okay." A bright red blush painted her cheeks and she hesitantly hugged back.

"Of course I'm okay." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, as if assuring himself of her statement.

"Good." He breathed. His mint breath tickled her sense of smell and his scent of forest and slight vanilla invaded her senses. Subtly, she tried to breathe in a deep as she could. It was an unusual mix but highly intoxicating.

"Would you care to share what happened?" She fidgeted under his gaze, unsure whether or not to spill about Inner or not.

"It's a long story." She hedged.

"Then typically it's best to start at the beginning, no?"

* * *

**end chapter six! Woohoo longest chapter yet! Things are picking up now! I wonder why Saya can't remember the first eleven years of her life?**

**that was obviously rhetorical. I know. You don't. tehehhe :3**

**do you like the twist with Inner Saya? she's pretty cold ne? we'll find out more about her later kay?**

**you'll get more information on why Saya was with Hidan and Kakuzu next chapter ok?**

**This is becoming my most popular story and thats exciting!**

**please review or i seriously wont update :P my goal is to get 50 reviews on at least one of my stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I bring you chapter 7! This chapter, as well as several more will take place in the past. This is Saya explaining her past to Itachi.**

**This chapter was a complete _bitch_ to write. I toughed it out though so that resulted in a longer wait for content, hehe sorry! I'm getting really frustrated with myself on how short these chapters are. This one is longest so far but I wish I had the creative writing ability others have to just whip out monster chapters. I guess that's what I get for spoiling myself with those stories that have ridiculously long chapters haha.**

**I really want to thank _Truthfulpen_ for giving me my first real criticism in this story. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to review and I promise I will mold this story to fit the points you addressed because I do agree with you entirely. Of course I'll make it realistic and won't just throw something in haha! **

**Also thank you to the others that reviewed! As always you guys motivate me to write these chapters!**

**I won't annoy everyone with my crazy babbling, it's time for the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I would have one hell of a time suing the pants off of Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Ten years ago._**

**_Unknown location. _**

She didn't know where she was. She couldn't move, could barely breathe.

She hurt.

Everywhere it hurt, from her toes to the top of her head. One of her fingers, she was too disoriented to know which one, twitched and pain shot through her body. She bit her tongue because she somehow knew instinctively, screaming would only make the pain worse.

Where was she? She couldn't open her eyes and check, it felt like they were glued together. All she could see was darkness. It was slightly comforting. It felt like she could float in this darkness forever and never feel the pain. She didn't want to feel the pain. She didn't like it. She just wanted to drift off in this dark space. She wanted to go deeper and never turn back.

Her chest burned with every shallow breath she took. Something rattled in her chest as she breathed and she tried to become accustomed to the throbbing ache. She was just so tired. It wasn't fair. The darkness was so inviting. She could tell it was promising her to make the pain go away. She wanted to take that offer and float for eternity. It wouldn't matter because no one would remember-

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Who was she again? _

_What was her name?_

She didn't know.

_How old was she?_

_Was she worrying someone by staying asleep?_

She didn't know.

_Was she important to anyone?_

_When was she born?_

She didn't know.

There were a lot of things she didn't know. But if she didn't know, then she couldn't have regrets.

_What did she know? _

_What did she remember?_

Nothing.

Well if she knew nothing, then she would accept the invitation that the darkness had issued. There was nothing to be done about nothing now was there?

Unless nothing turned into something and something turned to nothing again, in which case she would be free to go about without worries. However that seemed silly.

She was getting cold. She didn't really like that feeling. Can she change it? Was Death coming to get her?

Death? What's that? Could it make her warm again?

No probably not.

What a pity then.

Come to think of it-_who was thinking?_- was the darkness making her cold? It didn't seem as nice now. It was kind of mean. Couldn't it just let her sleep without making her cold?

She groaned in pain as she felt something prick her arm. Nothing happened and she felt angry at the fact that she had to withstand more pain. She silently grumbled and groaned before she forgot what she was displeased with. It didn't matter right? It left her alone. There was nothing bothering her now. Then, without any warning, she was jerked forcibly towards a light and what she unconsciously registered as awareness.

* * *

"I think the bitch is waking up." was the first thing that reached her ears.

Her eyelids twitched and she slowly tried to coax them into opening. She whimpered as her exposed pupils were assaulted by a harsh light. It took her a few moments to adjust to her new surroundings.

She saw a bright over-head lamp above her head and a water-damaged ceiling with cracks running through it. She then noticed she was laying down. Her body howled in agony as she moved to sit up and she quickly gave up on that ridiculous idea.

"Lookie here, little bitch _is_ awake." A sneering man with bright pink eyes and slicked back grey hair suddenly invaded her line of vision and personal space. She stared at him, unsure of how to react.

Did she know this man? He didn't seem familiar. Then again she couldn't really remember anything. Was he a relative? He didn't look very friendly. If he was a relative then she probably shouldn't say that aloud, least she insult him. He looked rather strange now that she studied him. Was it normal to have pink eyes? She thought about it but couldn't remember if pink eyes were common or not. Did she have pink eyes? She thought really hard about that one but again couldn't come up with an answer.

She finally broke away from her thoughts as she realized the unknown man was getting very irritated. He must have been expecting a response of some sort. His sneer turned to an aggravated scowl and she spoke up before he grew angry.

"Hello." She greeted softly, her voice raspy from Kami knew how long of being unused. She should at least count herself lucky, at least she could remember how to talk. She coughed violently for a few seconds and wheezed when she was done. The man looked at her with disgust written across his face.

"Cover your fucking mouth next time bitch." He spat. She inwardly recoiled at his harsh tone but outwardly, she couldn't move. The man watched her wary appearance with sadistic glee but before he could open his mouth and spit out another scathing remark, a new voice cut him off.

"Hidan, shut up before I stick a knife in your throat."

"Like you could touch me bastard!" The man now known as Hidan sneered. Her eyes flickered anxiously as she realized she couldn't see this new face or Hidan's anymore due to her current position. Much to her relief, the upper half of the bed moved up to where she was sitting up. She now had the opportunity to survey the room she was in.

It was plain. Paint peeled of the walls in various places, and shabby furniture littered the large space. However, modern technology was carefully organized around the room. She was hooked up to some of these machines. Each machine's purpose was unknown and the very thought of thinking about said purposes made her head hurt but as she stared at a roll of bandages sitting on the far counter, she assumed that this room was used for patching people up.

Did that make this a hospital?

Her eyes shifted until they landed on the forms of Hidan and the unknown person. The unknown man watched her a bit before speaking.

"I am Kakuzu." His voice was full of cruel amusement, as if he was enjoying some private joke by speaking to her. She studied his form. He was impossibly tall, messy brown hair, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, low gruff voice, and dark green eyes. She honestly couldn't guess if he was young or old. What unsettled her was instead of white surrounding his pupils, an inky black was there encircling them. She was almost positive that wasn't normal.

* * *

Kakuzu watched her as she registered the names. He could see the internal conflict waging in her eyes.

"Do you know who we are?" He questioned almost tauntingly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she knew nothing. She wasn't wary enough of her surroundings. If she truly knew who they were, because Kakuzu certainly knew who she was, then she would be much more alert rather than this childlike curiosity that had shown when her eyes had roamed the room. She was unsure if she was associated with them, that much was obvious. After a few minutes of contemplative silence, she finally seemed to have made up her mind and spoke up in a tentative voice.

"Kakuzu-tou-san and Hidan-ojii-san?" She guessed helplessly. Kakuzu could see Hidan's fury at being called an old man flash violently in his eyes but with a gesture unseen by the girl, he motioned for Hidan to hold his tongue. He was thankful that his mask concealed his cruel smirk or Hidan would launch into a screaming rage.

"Close enough." He finally spoke. The girl nodded unsurely. Kakuzu figured it was time to see if she was truly suffering from amnesia or if she was just a damn good actress.

"What do you remember?" Kakuzu questioned lightly. The girl looked confused.

"Remember? Did something happen to me?" He figured that was as good a confirmation he would get without getting off topic. He would have to feed her a story she could buy least her memories return at some trigger word.

"Something did happen to you." He agreed. When she stared at him curiously, he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"As I mentioned before, I am Kakuzu and this is Hidan." She nodded, now familiar with the names.

"We are your, guardians." Hidan choked as he said this and Kakuzu shot him a warning glance. The girl didn't notice as she happily repeated her earlier sentance.

"Kakuzu-tou-san and Hidan-ojii-san!" Kakuzu smirked slyly.

"Yes, very good. You remember what you call us. Of course, you must remember that we aren't your actual family, we have just taken care if you since you were small." The girl obviously had no idea what he was talking about but she nodded her head anyways, seemingly not wanting to displease him. This would be easier than he thought.

"Hidan and I are drug lords." He continued and Hidan openly gawked at him for revealing such information so easily.

"Drug lords?" She questioned.

"Yes. We sell drugs to people. They are very expensive but they are, good things to use." She nodded, her mouth forming a small O. Kakuzu plowed on.

"Naturally being drug lords makes us very important and being important means people don't always like us." The girl nodded in understanding.

"So one day, people were sent out to kill us." A slight gasp was heard and Kakuzu smirked. This little girl was easier to manipulate than a puppet.

"Unfortunately, their information was wrong and they were sent to the wrong room. It happened to be your room." Her expression was terrified and he continued on, taking cruel satisfaction in her terror.

"You suffered severe wounds. The most notable being extensive head trauma. That is probably why you can't remember us. There were also many shattered bones throughout your body and most of your skin was charred off. You have been in a coma for nearly three months." Her expression portrayed her horror and fright and Kakuzu inwardly cackled. He waited as she stared at the bedsheets, whether or she believed the story was up to her. She finally spoke up after long silent minutes.

"At least I kept Kakuzu-tou-san and Hidan-ojii-san safe."

_Hook line and sinker. _

Hidan at least had the decency to hide his disgust. Kakuzu smirked cruelly.

"Yes, you were very brave." He went in for the final question.

"Do you remember your name?"

* * *

She stared at him as the question registered in her mind. Did she remember her name? Her first instinct was to say no. However she decided to reach deep and think hard.

She remembered barely there flashes of color. Never enough to make out a full picture. There was silver and lime. Red and brown. Gold and amber. Pink and green.

She tried to remember voices or words. Anything was scratchy and muffled, nothing could be made out.

She strained her mind, eyes closed in concentration and jaw locked. She sorted through the random blobs of color and muffled, almost static like, sounds available. Nothing.

She almost gave up in frustration until one seemingly coherent thought fluttered by. Latching onto it, she waited for it to unravel itself. When it did she was presented with a single word. She smiled up at Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Saya." She stated proudly. Kakuzu nodded at her.

"Excellent. We will leave you to rest Saya. You still need to recover." She smiled at them again and closed her eyes as her bed was once again moved.

"Goodnight Kakuzu-tou-san. Goodnight Hidan-ojii-san." The closing of a door was all that greeted her ears and Saya drifted off with a contented sigh.

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan strode through their headquarters with confident steps. They nodded at various servants and employees scuttling around.

Well, Kakuzu nodded. Hidan just snarled.

"What the hell was all that shit?" He questioned furiously. However Kakuzu just ignored him. They passed by more employees and Kazuku's personal guard, Jun, approached them.

"Your orders were carried out Kakuzu-sama. The wreckage has been efficiently altered and unnecessary things were destroyed."

"Excellent Jun. That will be all. Inform the other staff that entering medical room four is strictly forbidden. Anyone who does so will be immediately disposed of." Jun bowed.

"Of course Kakuzu-sama."

"You are dismissed." The guard vanished and Kakuzu and Hidan stepped inside their personal office. As soon as the door closed, Hidan whirled on him.

"Are gonna fucking explain why we're keeping that girl alive and why we're suddenly her fucking parents?! Do I look like a fucking Grandpa to you?!" His partner merely regarded him like he was an idiot. Kakuzu chose to ignore his partner's outburst and moved around his desk to sit in the chair, collecting a bottle of wine and glass as he went. He lounged in the chair almost lethargically, obviously mocking the other man. Hidan cursed loudly at him and pulled his favorite weapon out of seemingly thin air. The silver haired man brandished his scythe at Kakuzu, the sharp blades shining wickedly in the dim light.

"Talk you fucktard. I know you don't like keeping prisoners." Kakuzu sipped from a glass of wine he had poured and looked over Hidan's shoulder at nothing. Hidan considered helping himself straight from the jug but decided he wanted answers more than alcohol. After a few minutes of silence, Hidan had had enough. Just as he was about to impale his partner's head, Kakuzu spoke up.

"Hidan, do you know who that girl is?" He asked casually. Hidan thought hard but when nothing immediately came to mind, he allowed the negative to escape his lips.

"Of course I fucking don't. Why the hell would I know some fucking little kid?" Suspicion rose like a tsunami and Hidan couldn't contain his question.

"What do you know you bastard?" Kakuzu simply smiled wickedly around his glass, his now exposed mouth curving slightly.

"I know lots of things you incompetent fool." Hidan growled but he lowered his scythe at the unspoken order. He would get no information if he continued to brandish his weapon against Kakuzu, he was at least smart enough to know that.

"Well? What does the fucking almighty Kakuzu know?" Greed danced in Kakuzu's eyes and when he spoke, it was a with a dark tone.

"What I know is that girl is going to bring in a fortune when we sell her at the slave trade." Hidan could have rolled his eyes, of course it was tied to money. That greedy bastard. His pink eyes narrowed.

"There's something you're not fucking telling me."

"Is there?" Kakuzu questioned indifferently.

"If we're just going to sell her, why are we feeding her shitty lies?"

"Because this one is different." Hidan raised a brow at the cryptic answer.

"So?"

"Saya is special. We will be keeping her for awhile. She will break when we are done with her."

Hidan's grin was razors at the prospect and Kakuzu's was a mirror image.

"Is this a fucking special occasion or something?" Hidan practically hummed with pleasure.

"You could call it that." Kakuzu allowed.

"The hell would you call it then?"

There was silence before a sinister grin, one that could match the devil's, lit up Kakuzu's face.

"Revenge."

* * *

**Well, that just makes everything more interesting doesn't it? **

**Like I said earlier this chapter was awful to write. Hidan and Kakuzu just did _not_ want to be written. **

**I don't want to mislead anyone so I'll explain now. When Saya fell asleep, the chapter switched over to Kakuzu's point of view so Saya doesn't know anything about what they're plotting. She can't relate any of it to Itachi as she explains about her past but it's crucial for you guys to know Hidan and Kakuzu are bad news.**

**Again next few chapters will be in the past as we look at Saya's past and everything that lead up to her meeting Itachi.**

**Your reviews fuel my passion so please review! I also have a personal goal of 50 reviews to reach as well! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh hi. **

**...**

**Awkward. *winces* ah yeah, that whole going on two months without updating thing... I'M SORRY!**

**For some reason this chapter did not want to be written. It makes me feel even worse when I get e-mails saying there are people following this as well as other stories and all I do is stare pitifully at the screen thinking 'I'm sorry I'm such a lazy-ass!" DX**

**Granted that the sophomore workload was a lot more than what I was expecting but I probably had plenty of time to write this. And this is one of the shorter chapters too, gosh guys I'm so sorry! I swear it felt longer when I was writing it!**

**Anyways, what's done is done. Hopefully I'll be able to write these chapters more quickly now that this turd is out of the way. With all of that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please forgive my lateness!**

_**Disclaimer: I'll give Kishimoto one thing, he sure is a hell of a lot better at getting chapters out than I am.**_

* * *

The time she spent confined to the bed in medical room four staring at sterile white walls seemed like an eternity. Hours passed and seemingly had no end. There was nothing to do. No games-_not that she would remember how to play any_-, no books-_could she even read?_-, nothing. It was agitating to say the least, being left alone to her thoughts was not something she enjoyed. It left her confused.

There were no fond memories to reflect on. No mistakes she could recall that made her ears burn in shame. There wasn't even a hint of a school-girl crush that would make her heart flutter oddly. These were things she knew of instinctively, but knew nothing about in actuality.

She knew that she was eleven. She knew that she had pink hair. She knew that she had green eyes.

All this had been gathered from Kakuzu when he had been in a particularly good mood. Reclined in a rather comfterable looking chair, taking slow relaxed drags from an expensive cigar and reading the day's news, he had willingly disclosed the information after she had tentatively asked. He had become tight-lipped about anything else but she hadn't minded, she had been happy to enjoy a relatively normal evening with her father-like figure.

Knowing almost nothing about herself though was frightening. Privately, she grieved over the fact that she had no parents, no one to latch onto and call mom and dad.

Sure she had her two adopted relatives but neither had displayed any interest in fulfilling her desires for affection that she desperately craved. Many nights were spent restlessly tossing and turning while silently mourning the loss of a family she had never known.

Did she have brothers or sisters? A younger sibling would have been nice, someone to protect and watch over.

Were there older cousins she could play hide-and-seek with?

An aunt or an uncle who would spoil her?

Grandparents who would give her sweets?

Did she even have friends?

She couldn't remember but an instinctual response deep in her bones told her no and it nearly broke her heart.

Saya was too afraid to ask her father and grandfather these questions that weighed heavily on her mind, for fear they would feel like she didn't love them anymore. So she kept silent, and tried to push the questions coated in despair to the back of her mind.

She received no visitors except for Kakuzu and Hidan and though Saya was extremely fond of the pair, their company was less than pleasent and often left her with the impression that she was one word away from being eaten or worse. They had tolerated the first day of her excited chatter and affectionate endearments but she had been told swiftly after that her bubbly persona was not acceptable in the world they lived in. After hearing of this she had quickly apologized for her lack of manners. The customs she grew up using must have been lost with her memory, she reasoned. Thankfully her apology had been received with a slight pat on the head.

While not knowing the full gist of what being a powerful drug-lord entailed, she had been able to gather that it wasn't a job one would flaunt about in a regular situation. When one of them did visit, she made sure to be on her best behavior. She was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. She was respectful, calling them Otou-sama and Ojii-sama; although, Hidan had strongly protested against his title of grandpa.

Kakuzu had told her it would be at least two more months before she would be able to move around as long as she didn't do anything to strenuous. Which in actuality was a miracle he had said, considering the trauma dealt out to her young body.

Third degree burns covering almost the entirety of her flesh, half of her ribs cracked, the other half nearly crushed into pieces, one broken arm, seven broken fingers, a somewhat severe spinal injury (she had been lucky there, she had almost lost the capability to walk), a shattered femur and grotesquely twisted ankle, and of course: massive head trauma. Oddly enough, her body was healing these wounds at a rapid pace compared to any normal person. However this meant almost nothing to her short attention span. All it meant was she was confined to a bed for two months. An appropriate place to be confined to though, as she was constantly tired.

"It's only been two weeks." She murmured despondently. Emerald eyes slid up and glanced at the dotted ceiling. She puzzled over whether or not her precious Hidan-jii-sama would be visiting her tonight. Last night it had been Kakuzu-otou-sama to visit so that meant it was the silver haired grandpa's turn, but he hardly was one for punctuality and keeping promises to visit.

Just as she was about to start another game of count the speckles on the ceiling, the door slid open. Delight spread across her delicate features and she called out happily.

"Hidan-ojii-sama!"

But it was not Hidan's mocking magenta eyes that stared at her as if her soul was being combed through.

Dark blue eyes widened then narrowed suspiciously as they took in the small person laying on the hospital bed. Saya cocked her head to the side.

"You're not Hidan-ojii-sama." The man swallowed slightly, realizing the grave mistake he had made by entering the off-limits medical room.

"No, I'm not." Silence ensued momentarily. Saya scanned the figure before her intently, the action almost instinctive.

"Then who are you?"

"..."

"..."

"Jun."

* * *

Kotomaru Jun had led a happy life once upon a time.

An attractive male in his early twenties and possessing fighting skills nearly unparalleled by any other in the neighboring cities and towns, Jun had been successful and content with his life.

His wife had been a foreigner from a distant European land. Italy, is what she used to call it. She was beautiful: long coffee colored hair, a natural tan to her blemish-free skin, and large expressive dark eyes. She had a perfect body too, one that would make Aphrodite weep with jealously. Giulietta was her name, a name truly fit for a goddess such as herself if you ask him.

Jun had always felt like he used up all his good karma in the world when he meet her. She had been struggling to find something on the menu at a resteraunt nearby the train station, her japanese had been hard to understand with her thick accent and she was constantly switching between italian and japanese.

In a terribly clichéd scenario, he had become her temporary knight-in-shining armor, helping her order off the menu and then giving her directions to the nearest hotel-she had been visiting the country for a modeling opportunity. Needless to say the rest was history.

They had begun dating after he had tentatively asked her out for coffee before he left the resteraunt. Their relationship had progressed quickly, the two being madly in love with each other.

In a matter of months he had popped the question and she joyously accepted. Their wedding had been grand and easily one of the happiest days of Jun's life.

Two years later they had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl who was a perfect mix between her parents, they had named her Alianna

It was during these years that Jun had made the worst mistake of his life.

Fighting was in his blood. Ingrained into his bones. He could never stop, not even if he wanted to. He supported his wife and daughter by fighting in the underground tournaments. A huge mass of illegal activities went hand in hand with the brutal matches. This was a world he tried to keep his precious family from.

Something he failed in doing.

Four years after his daughter was born, Jun was approached by two men who called themselves Kakuzu and Hidan.

Jun was no fool, he may not have been directly involved with the drug and prostitution rings but Kakuzu and Hidan were a terrifying, well-known duo. The drug-lords ruled over almost everything in the underground world. No transaction was made without their approval.

They found him after he had wiped the floor with the reigning champ and asked him to join the ranks as one of the personal guard.

Jun had stupidly mistaken he had a choice in the matter.

He had said no for obvious reasons, these were dangerous people and he didn't want his new family in trouble. Kakuzu had stepped forward and asked him to reconsider with an interesting gleam in his eye.

Once again he refused and the two mysterious men had taken their leave. Hopefully that would be the last time he had to encounter the terrible duo.

A month later, he returned home late in the evening.

"Ah, Kotomaru-san. What a pleasant surprise."

Jun felt his heart stop beating as Kakuzu lounged almost lethargically on his couch and Hidan stood sneering off to the side, pointing a gun at a sobbing Giulietta and trembling Alianna.

Kakuzu gave a tsk of disapproval.

"I thought that you would understand the position I was offering you Kotomaru-san. It would seem that you need a lesson though." The bastard seemed so nonchalant about everything, as if he did this everyday.

Was this such a regular occurrence?

Was he destroying families like it was his own sick hobby?

Every. Damn. Day?

Before he could wonder if it could get any worse, Kakuzu tossed him a gun. Cold steel met sweaty, shaking hands in a dizzying sensation. The weapon shook in his unsteady apendages and he swore that he felt it tremble in excitement within the cradle of his hands as if sensing new blood was going to be spilt.

"Kill them."

Ice. Unwavering. Power. That was Kakuzu's voice. A voice that expected you to obey.

As Jun's frightened mind finally registered the words, he nearly dropped the gun. Hidan cackled with glee at the prospect.

"Best fucking idea I've heard all day!"

"No! Oh Kami, please no!"

Hidan continued his hysterical laughter and Jun felt like he was about to lose his dinner. Kakuzu just continued on in his calm bass as if making a mockery of him.

"If you don't kill them Kotomaru-san, then Hidan will. Let me tell you that suffering will not even be able to begin to describe what they will experience." A broken sob escaped Guilietta's mouth as Jun looked on helplessly.

A revered fighter and he could do nothing? Was this how the mighty fell?

No, he was never mighty to begin with. This was how the damned were punished.

"Papa?" The uncertain voice of Alianna spoke up. Dark, almond-slanted eyes were fixed upon his figure unflinchingly, looking for reassurance from the figure who was supposed to be an unwavering pillow of faith.

Guilietta pulled the girl closer to her lithe form and tucked the small head into her neck.

"_Ti amo._" She whispered.

Jun's heart shattered and he raised the gun with trembling hands.

The loud bangs seemed to shake the house, the earth, and the very heavens. He felt the bullets ricochet into his heart. He knew that those shots would continue to ring in his head for the rest of his life.

"Excellent choice Jun-san."

* * *

Jun came out of his reverie with a start and noticed that the pink haired girl was staring at him curiously.

"Who are you?" She gave him a polite smile and slight bow of the head.

"I am Saya." Saya eyed him suspiciously.

"What should I call you?" Jun's heart clenched, for just a moment he saw chocolate brown instead of pink and inquisitive midnight blue instead of suspicious emerald.

"Just Jun is fine." The girl paused to consider that.

"Jun-nii-sama." She concluded.

It had been just a moment but that was all he needed.

"Ah." He agreed softly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this tragically short chapter. Bad Kyuu-chan, putting out such short chapters out after such a long period. Honestly.**

**Questions to answer before you ask:**

**So google translate tells me that the way to say Juliet in Italian is Guilietta. If this is wrong I apologize but either way Guilietta's intended name it Juliet.**

**Google translate also tells me that Ti amo means I love you in Italian. If this is wrong, sorry again.**

**Although this chapter doesn't really involve Saya, we do get some info about her accident and maybe all isn't as it seems, as well as a glimpse of her extreme devotion to Hidan and Kakuzu. Jun is going to become a fairly important character during Saya's time with the terrible duo so it was essential to establish his background. Briefly though much to my disappointment. **

**I think that's all I have to say.**

**Please review and encourage me to write longer chapters!**


End file.
